Death Becomes Us
by ScarlettWitchWM
Summary: Gabriel loses not only his son but his wife in a terrible accident in which he can only do one thing. Take the mad scientist Frankinstein’s notes and bring his son back to life. Only one problem Adrien doesn’t remember anything.
1. chapter 1

"Thank you, Miss." "What for?" She asked not knowing why he thanked her. She had only split a small loaf of bread about a foot in size. "You are kind." He said as he looked at the loaf wondering if it would be shameful if 'something' like him ate with someone so generous.

"I only gave you half a bread loaf. I wish I could've given you more." She said. "But you have." He replied as he thought she possessed a friendly face far from the people who threatened him with pitch forks and torches.

"How so?" She questioned. "You have never called me a 'monster'." He bit his lip at the very word. He was glad that she never stared at the stitches that lined his body. "You didn't choose to be this way." She said as she laid a hand on his cheek.

Was in wrong for her to love him? She knew him before he became this way. He was a brilliant gentleman who never gave her romantic feelings the time of day. He forgot her when he was reanimated after the horrible accident involving Lady Emilie and Lord Adrien. Lord Gabriel had to choose between saving his wife or his son.

He choose his son because he knew that his wife couldn't live a life without their son. Now Adrien compiled both of his and his mother's parts is considered a monster. He couldn't remember anything both memories of him and his mother were all jumbled together.

"You are not a monster. You are much better." She said kissing his pale forehead. He couldn't feel the kiss. All the pleasure centers in his brain were qdead as he should of been but he appreciated the thought. This dark haired girl was the only nice person in his life yet he felt guilty that she wasted her kindness on someone so grotesque.

"The townspeople disagree." He stated. She wanted to save him from the suffering. He wanted to tell her that he spent everyday in pain because his body was trying to pump blood to almost completely dead organs. "I believe you're more than just a pretty face." She teased knowing that even with a stitch from one end to his face to the other he was still handsome.


	2. chapter 2

The townspeople somehow conceived the idea that Marinette was a witch who brought Adrien back to life to do the devil's bidding. Marinette of course was just a simple baker's daughter. She had no super natural abilities and if she did she wouldn't have resurrected Adrien. No matter how much she cared for him. She believed the dead should stay buried but on the other hand she was glad she had second chance.

"WITCH!" the sheriff of the town yelled at the dark haired girl, who sat comfortably with the acclaimed monster. The young gentleman and lady sat on the stone steps of the old church. Which was burnt to the ground to snuff out Adrien when he resided in it. If Marinette had not warned him ahead of time he would have went down with the church.

"WITCH!" The man yelled once more. But, Marinette refused to let this time be interrupted by someone who was misinformed. The man attempted to insult Marinette a third time when he came to the conclusion that the murder targeting the young ladies of the town was sitting right in front of him.

"You killed those women!" The sheriff accused Adrien who had been living mostly in the forest. All these accusations made it clear he wasn't welcomed. "You and your witch!" The man added.

"She is not a witch for she is only a victim of her own kindness." Adrien replied. Unbeknownst to her, he was willing to confess to crimes of which he did not commit rather then listen to Marinette be called a witch. A witch was believed to be a bringer of evil. A bringer of evil would not feed a monster some of her bread, now would she?

She couldn't help but blame herself for being so selfish. She new Adrien could stay too long in one place without being threatened or accused. She wanted to hold his hand, kiss him, love him was that too much to ask or was she just wasting her thoughts on fantasy.

"Come with me." Adrien said as he held out his hand. Not moving from his position until she agreed even if it meant he would be captured and burned. He knew the sheriff would eventually gather as many willing folks, the sheriff could to chase him away but it did not mean he couldn't take Marinette with him.

She wanted to keep him safe and he intern wanted to keep her safe. She took his hand to flee the group of barbarians. "You and your witch will burn for what you did!" The man yelled causing Adrien to hold Marinette ever so tight as the two ran into the woods praying not to be followed.


End file.
